User talk:Kelethan
Special Thanks to: ---- As you guys can tell I have just started. Having no real idea how to make a I looked around at some other peoples user pages for inspiration. All the while I noticed a very strong presence for giving credit if I borrowed somebody's ideas or what have you. So just to make sure my bases are covered I have to thank: 130.58http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:130.58 (For the userbox code) If I borrow anything else, I'll add it here. Kelethan 13:30, 6 February 2007 (CST) Signature Test Im just testing to see if my new signature's coding works.... Cool it works. If it violates any rules (I dont think it does, but you never know) just let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks..--22px| Kelethan 22px| 13:06, 2 March 2007 (CST) Sorry man, it kinda violates the rules... only one image per sig. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Ok thanks for letting me know. I would have just made the minor change, but when I went into the coding the code was all screwy and illegible, so I just got rid of it and started again, only to find that I didnt like how the sig ballenced. For now I'll just go with no custom, until I finnish my new one. Once it is done Im gonna upload it. Once I do I could really use other peoples imput, and of course if it violates any rules. Thanks, later.Kelethan 14:31, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Ok lets try this. Again if it breaks any rules plz let me know, I think it is good but I would like some kind of confirmation, thanks. :Hmmm...it stretches the text spacing a bit...but only by 2 px, is that fine or should I tool it down a bit more? 19:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Im having a problem with my sig. It only seems to link to the image file and not my userbox. Can somebody give me the code that will get that to work? I have been trying all morning and I can't seem to get it to work, thanks. 14:42, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)